


Hail Storm

by Sooth



Category: Hail Storm
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Romance, Sad, Sad and Happy, Slice of Life, Tragedy, dance competition
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooth/pseuds/Sooth
Summary: Kyra, seorang penari muda, bersama dengan timnya yang bernama High Hopes memulai perjalanannya menjadi tim penari terbaik di Newfields serta meraih gelar "Newfields Best", melalui kompetisi tari bertingkat nasional yang diadakan hanya sekali tiap dua tahun.Newfields Dance-Off.Di saat yang bersamaan, Kyra dipertemukan dengan sebuah kelompok yang juga baru memunculkan nama mereka di publik. Black Masquerade. Tim yang berfokus pada genre tari unik, penampilan kejutan di tempat publik, serta menjaga identitas para anggotanya sebagai rahasia. Bagai bayangan yang hanya muncul saat mereka mau. Sejak malam pertemuan itu, serentetan kejadian mendorong Kyra untuk mengenal lebih jauh masing-masing anggota dari Black Masquerade, dan menguak berbagai masa lalu kelam, perasaan-perasaan tersembunyi serta perjuangan yang ada di antara mereka, dan rahasia akan seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba hilang dari kehidupan Kyra dua tahun lalu.





	1. 1.

_November 2025..._

Tanggal 21 pagi itu sama seperti hari-hari yang lain bagi orang-orang. Namun tidak bagi para penduduk Newfields tentunya. Tidak mungkin ada yang lupa akan acara kompetisi menari terbesar yang diadakan tiap dua tahun pada tanggal khusus ini.

**NEWFIELDS DANCE-** **Ø** **FF**

Acara ini merupakan media dimana tim-tim penari dari berbagai penjuru kota akan saling berkompetisi untuk membuktikan siapa yang layak mendapat gelar “ _Newfields Best”_ selama dua tahun penuh hingga _Dance-Off_ berikutnya diadakan. Baru-baru ini, bakat menari memang sangat populer di Newfields _¸_ hingga titik kau akan menjumpai banyak studio di berbagai penghujung kota dengan murid-murid yang luar biasa berbakat.

Di atas gerbang gedung pertunjukkan Newfields (atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _Newfields Grabd Theater_ ) yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Wellspring sudah terpasang papan neon bertuliskan tema kompetisi tahun ini, menyinari gerombolan para kontestan dan penonton yang berjalan masuk. Berjalan di antara mereka, seorang lelaki muda berporos tegap dan tinggi tampak tidak begitu terburu-buru. Tiap langkah begitu ringan tanpa beban, sementara pandangan melayang ke sekeliling mengamati keramaian. Kaus hitam polos yang ditutupi jaket bisbol biru berlengan putihnya terlihat harmonis dengan langit pagi menjelang siang yang berwarna kelabu.

“Oy! Dilan kura-kura, cepat sedikit!” Bom, sahabatnya yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan itu memanggil sambil tertawa. Poni rambut coklatnya yang mulai menutupi mata melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Jaket jingganya tersleting rapat serta celana panjang abu melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin. Memang jelas ia sedang menyindir langkah sahabatnya satu itu yang benar-benar selambat kura-kura. Untungnya kursi penonton didapatkan melalui _booking_ tiket sehingga datang telat pun, tidak akan ada yang mengambil kursi mereka, kecuali sedang mencari keributan.

“... Kau yang terlalu buru-buru.” Sang lelaki kura-kura, Dilan berkata dengan datar walau kemudian tetap memanjangkan langkahnya untuk menyusul, mengundang tawa Bom. Namun belum lima detik, Bom sudah lagi-lagi beberapa langkah di depan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan berseru secara putus asa.

“Oy oy. Antriannya sudah keburu ramai kalau aku harus menuggumu tiap lima detik!”

"Hff..." Dilan kembali memanjangkan langkahnya.

"Aaah sudah sudah. Ini uangku, kau beli makanan saja. Kabari aku nanti." Bom yang sudah tak sabar pun menaruh sebagian uangnya di kantung jaket Dilan dan mendorongnya ke arah Bazaar.

"..." Dilan hanya diam, mengikuti suruhan Bom dengan wajah datar bagai robot. Begitulah rutinitas mereka tiap kali mendatangi Dance-Off selama 10 tahun terakhir.

->-<-

“Nomor _booking_?” Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu di antrian loket, Bom akhirnya sampai di paling depan, dimana penjaga loket yang masih semangat pagi itu bertanya.

“6089 dan 6090. Aku sekalian mengambil untuk teman.” Maksud angka tersebut adalah nomor urut kursi. Barisan keenam, kursi ke-89 dan 90. Posisi favorit mereka disitu karena tidak terlalu jauh, tidak terlalu dekat, dan tepat di tengah-tengah.

Sang penjaga loket mengetikkan nomor-nomor yang baru saja disebutkan pada komputernya sebelum menekan tombol ‘ _enter’_. “Bomont dan Dilan, benar?” Ia membacakan nama yang tertera di _softcopy_ tiket di layar.

“Yep.” Bom mengangguk, tersenyum.

Tidak jauh dari loket, di sepanjang halaman gedung pertunjukkan yang luas, _stand-stand_ makanan sudah mulai ramai oleh para kontestan dan penonton. Seorang perempuan muda tampak celingak celinguk di antara keramaian tersebut. Rambut yang diikat membentuk _ponytail_ tinggi disertai manik-manik mengkilap, dan kalung nama di lehernya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah kontestan Dance-off nanti. Pandangannya dilemparkan ke segala arah berusaha menentukan pilihan sebelum akhirnya mendarat di _stand_ penjual _takoyaki_ , makanan ringan asal Jepang yang berbentuk bulat dan berbahan tepung. Biasanya berisi potongan gurita.

Ia pun bergegas mengantri berharap tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit.

Antrian tersebut yang sebenarnya berjalan dengan normal terasa lambat sekali karena ia yang dikejar-keajr waktu. Masih tiga orang lagi sebelum gilirannya memesan. Perempuan itu melirik arlojinya dengan raut khawatir. Sepuluh menit lagi ia sudah harus kembali ke ruang tunggu untuk mengulang gerakan sekaligus berganti kostum. “Terima kasih!” Orang pertama baru menerima pesanannya. Dia mulai tidak tenang. Apa kembali setelah kompetisi berakhir? Tapi tidak ada jaminan penjualnya belum akan kehabisan atau masih berjualan. Kakinya terus hendak mengambil langkah meninggalkan antrian itu hanya untuk ditarik kembali dengan ragu.

“AH kenapa seolah _takoyaki_ itu kebutuhan pokokku?” Batinnya setelah menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya mungkin terlihat. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, ia mendengar namanya disebut.

“Kyra, bukan?”

“Eh?” Perempuan bernama Kyra itu mendongak dan langsung bertemu dengan tatapan datar laki-laki yang mengantri tepat di depannya. Lengan dari jasket bisbol birunya dilipat ke atas menjadi pendek sementara kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Wajahnya bahkan tidak terlihat asing, namun ingatannya saat itu sedang penuh oleh gerakan tarian nanti sehingga tidak ada waktu berusaha mengingat darimana ia melihatnya. Kyra yang mengerjap beberapa kali menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

“Kamu memanggilku?” Namun jawabannya sudah jelas lewat bagaimana pandangan lelaki itu terus tertuju padanya. Kalau begitu dari mana dia mengetahui namanya? Kyra merasa tidak mengenalnya darimana pun. Apa dia _stalker_? Tapi raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berkata demikian. Kyra tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Melihat ekspresi bingung dan sedikit panik Kyra, lelaki itu menunjuk kalung nama di lehernya.

“Oh.” Lagi-lagi ia merasa bodoh, tertawa kecil untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu. Nama lengkapnya sudah tertera dengan jelas di kalung tersebut. Rupanya lupa ia lepas setelah masuk melewati _security._

“Kau bisa maju lebih dulu setelah orang di depanku selesai.” Lelaki itu berkata dengan datar, merujuk pada orang di depannya itu yang tengah mnyebutkan pesanannya dan menunggu. Mendengar tawaran lelaki tersebut, Kyra dengan jiwa tidak enakannya seharusnya menolak. Namun mengingat waktunya yang semakin singkat, dengan merasa bersalah ia pun mengangguk. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, lelaki itu bertukar posisi dengannya. Caranya mengambil langkah keluar dan masuk barisan kembali terlihat begitu mulus, seperti bergerak di atas lapisan es.

“Terima kasih... Ehm... namamu?” Setelah menyampaikan pesanannya kepada sang penjual, Kyra berbalik menghadap lelaki itu lagi seraya tersenyum. Senyumannya begitu manis bagai bunga di antara semak belukar, sang lawan bicara menemukan dirinya terpaku. Ia menatapi senyuman itu dengan kedua mata lebar.

“Oy oy, Dilan!” Suara Bom terdengar dari kejauhan, memotong niatnya untuk menjawab.

“Dilan? Itu namamu?” Kyra melihat ke arah asal suara dengan raut bingung. Seorang lelaki lain berambut coklat berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Dua lembar tiket di tangannya tampak dapat terbang tertiup angin kapan saja.

“Mm.” Mendengar jawaban Dilan yang disertai anggukan kepala, Kyra kembali tersenyum.

“Oh? Kalian saling kenal?” Bom bertanya begitu berhenti di sebelah Dilan sambil memberikan satu tiket padanya. Posisi berdiri mereka yang bersebelahan menunjukkan perbedaan tinggi badan yang signifikan, pandangan Kyra terus melayang antara keduanya secara bergantian.

"Tidak." Dilan yang akhirnya menjawab.

“Kalian… kakak beradik?” Pertanyaan itu melayang tanpa sadar dan secara tiba-tiba dari mulut Kyra, lantas membuatnya mendapat tatapan aneh dari kedua lelaki di hadapannya, dan langsung disusul oleh tawa terbahak-bahak Bom. Mendapat reaksi demikian, Kyra tidak bisa berkata-kata dan merasa wajahnya memanas.

"..." Dilan hanya memalingkan wajah, berlagak tidak mengenal sahabat satunya itu yang masih sibuk tertawa.

“Ehm, maksudku… Kalian juga kontestan di Dance-Off nanti?” Dengan cepat Kyra memikirkan pertanyaan lain untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Pertanyaan tersebut biasa diutarakan orang-orang di saat-saat seperti ini, karena kebanyakan kontestan juga belum berdandan yang telalu heboh agar tidak cepat rusak saat mendekati kompetisi, sehingga dapat salah dikira sebagai penonton.

“Bukan. Aku bukan penari.”

“Oy oy, apa-apaan ‘Aku bukan penari’?” Jawaban terus terang Dilan membuatnya mendapat sikutan di perut oleh Bom.

“Hm?” Namun Dilan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengusap bagian perut yang baru saja Bom sikut seolah berkata, 'Ada masalah?'

“Ooh, berarti kalian penonton?” Kyra tertawa, menemukan dirinya terpaku menyaksikan bagaimana mereka bertingkah lebih seperti kakak adik dibanding sahabat. Tetapi di sisi lain, hal tersebut juga menghibur. Dilan dan Bom mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Hmm." Kyra mengangguk pertanda mengerti dan selama beberapa saat ke depan, tidak ada yang bersuara. Untungnya sebelum situasi tersebut dapat menjadi lebih canggung lagi, sang penjual _takoyaki_ menepuknya dari belakang.

“Kak, pesanannya.” Dua kotak _takoyaki_ dengan asap masih mengepul diserahkan pada Kyra, yang menerimanya dengan penuh semangat. Setelah berterima kasih, Kyra kembali menghadap kedua lelaki yang masih menatapinya dalam diam. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun menyodorkan satu pada Dilan. Membuatnya terkejut.

“..?!” Dilan bergeming, sementara pandangannya terus terkunci pada kotak itu.

“UWAAAAH SAHABATKU SATU INI TERNYATA-grmlblbbl“

“Berisik.” Tangan Dilan secepat kilat terangkat membekap mulut Bom, langsung membuat apapun yang hendak dikatakan lelaki itu tersendat-sendat. Namun apa boleh buat, perkataan setengah histeris Bom itu sudah terlanjur mengundang tatapan-tatapan ke arah mereka bertiga. 

Arloji Kyra tiba-tiba berdengung, menarik perhatian Dilan.

Pukul 09:00, dia ikut melihat jam di ponselnya untuk mengecek.

“AH!” Kyra cepat-cepat menarik tangan Dilan dan meletakkan kotak _takoyaki_ itu di telapak tangannya sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka menuju gedung pertunjukkan. Dilan hanya terdiam menatapinya.

“Aku harus kembali ke ruang tunggu. Anggap itu ucapan terima kasihku, oke?” Serunya dan hanya Bom yang membalas lambaian tangannya. Dia melirik ke arah Dilan dengan cengiran khas dan kilat jahil di matanya.

“Jadi...? _”_ Ia hendak kembali menggoda.

“...” Tetapi Dilan hanya melirik sekilas sebelum beranjak meninggalkan antrian. Perkataan menggantung Bom tadi tak digubris sama sekali.

“Oy oy, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Kau tahu berapa lama aku mencarimu di antara berjuta-juta orang disini?” Jelas seruan Bom terdengar berlebihan, karena jumlah kursi penonton di gedung pertunjukkan bahkan tidak lebih dari 100.000 tempat.

“Aku hanya mencari meja.” Sahut Dilan dengan nada seolah Bom adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ia jumpai, “Kita tidak berencana makan sambil berdiri, kan?”

“Oh, benar juga.” Bom menepuk keningnya sebelum menyebutkan pesanannya pada penjual _takoyaki_ yang sedari tadi menahan tawa melihat keributan kecil mereka bertiga. Sambil menunggu, Bom mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek jam, berharap masih cukup waktu untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Namun pandangannya malah teralih pada judul berita yang muncul di layar kuncinya.

' **Kebakaran di hutan Clevinia masih dalam proses penanganan'**


	2. 2.

_12.50..._

“AH, sial!” Umpat Bom tepat saat mereka sudah menempati nomor kursi mereka dalam auditorium, membuat Dilan menengok ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. “Perempuan tadi kontestan Dance-Off ini, bukan? Kita tidak sempat menanyakan nama grupnya.”

Setelah berkali-kali perlu Dilan jelaskan bahwa dirinya dan Kyra tidak berhubungan apa-apa, hanya sekedar saling membalas budi, Bom akhirnya percaya. Namun dia tentu tidak akan berhenti menggoda Dilan mengenai hal itu hingga setidaknya tiga bulan ke depan.

“Kenapa kau tidak meminta nomor teleponnya tadi? Bayangkan kalau yang bertemu dia itu aku. Pasti langsung kudorong biar mendekatimu. Bukankah di umur sekarang kau sudah butuh yang namanya pac-” Celotehan Bom langsung terhenti dengan telapak tangan yang untuk kedua kalinya membekap mulutnya.

“Itu rencanamu. Jangan bawa-bawa namaku.” Potong Dilan menghela nafas pelan. Lagipula Bom mengatakan hal tersebut dengan begitu sekuat tenaga berada di tepat sebelahnya saja juga tidak akan terdengar, menarik perhatian penonton di sekeliling. Bom juga seharusnya tahu betul bahwa dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan urusan itu. Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

Bom mendorong tangan Dilan menjauh dari mulutnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Mengganggu Dilan memang sudah menjadi hobinya sejak mereka mulai akrab. Dilan yang cuek dan tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh sekelilingnya selalu membuat Bom terdorong untuk menggodanya dan akan senang jika berhasil membuat Dilan tersenyum biar setipis apapun. Tentu saja Dilan tidak pernah memberikan reaksi yang diharapkan. JIka dipikir-pikir, bagaimana mungkin kedua pribadi kontras ini bisa begitu dekat sekarang?

“Ayolaah, kau yang pikirannya kurang berjiwa petualang.” Balas Bom sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Dilihat dari interaksi antar mereka berdua, tidak akan ada yang menyagka bahwa mereka sama-sama berumur 20 tahun. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Bom tiga bulan lebih tua dari Dilan. Kalau umur ditentukan oleh kelakuan, Dilan akan seratus persen menjadi sang kakak, dan Bom adalah adik laki-laki yang hanya tahu cara mengganggu kakaknya siang malam tanpa kenal henti.

"Perempuan itu... Kyra. Dia menarik, bukan?"

"Hmph." Sahut Dilan cuek.

"Oy oy, jangan bilang selama ini kau sebenarnya menyukai laki-"

"Berisik." Sebelum Bom bahkan sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah _takoyaki_ utuh yang masih panas tiba-tiba dijejalkan ke dalam mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Bom langsung melompat-lompat di kursinya. Gumpalan asap kecil melayang keluar dari mulut, seperti naga yang hendak bersin. Berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan Bom telah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari Dilan sehingga caranya melakukan hal tersebut juga terlihat begitu natural. Ia sudah tak peduli akan berapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka akibat tingkah sahabatnya satu itu.

Kompetisi akan dimulai dalam waktu lima menit, lengang seketika menimpa kedua remaja itu (setelah perjuangan berat Bom menelan _takoyaki_ panasnya). Dilan menyodorkan botol minumnya, yang langsung dirampas oleh Bom dan ditegak hingga tinggal seperempat.

"BWAAH! Kau..." Geram Bom setelah panas di kerongkongannya mereda, melotot ke arah Dilan. Ekspresinya saat itu jelek sekali bahkan Dilan nyaris tersenyum ingin tertawa, "Tidak akan kusisakan! Biar kau haus sepanjang hari!"

"Terserah." Sahut Dilan menghela nafas, dan dalam sekejap seluruh air dalam botol tersebut benar-benar habis tanpa sisa. Dilan benar-benar tampak tidak keberatan. Ketika melihat botol minumnya sudah kosong melompong, dia hanya kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Melihat Dilan yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun dan membiarkan air minumnya dihabiskan begitu saja, Bom kini bertanya-tanya mengapa justru dia sendiri yang merasa bersalah? Oy oy, katakan sesuatu! Apa kau akan diam saja seperti ini jika kau ditodong, dirampok, diculik, minumanmu kurampas? AAAARGH! Menghela nafas, Bom mengeluarkan botolnya sendiri dan meletakannya di tempat antara kursi mereka. Mata Dilan melirik ke arahnya.

"Hm?"

"Karena aku orang yang baik hatinya tidak tertandingi, kau boleh meminum setengah!"

"Bukankah lebih logis kalau aku menghabiskannya juga?" Tanya Dilan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Itu salahmu sendiri!" Sahut Bom, namun langsung disusul oleh tawa riangnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis juga akhirnya muncul dalam wajah datar Dilan. Memang begini keseharian persahabatan tidak akur mereka. Tak henti-henti saling merongrong, namun pengertian akan satu sama lain juga tidak tertandingi. 

“Oy oy. Dilan"

"Mm."

"Bagaimana ibu?” Beberapa saat kemudian Bom kembali membuka mulut.

“…” Dilan tidak langsung menjawab. Jarinya yang hendak menutuk layar ponselnya berhenti sejenak, iris berwarna peraknya memancarkan emosi tak terbaca walau cuma sedetik, “Ia... baik." Hanya dua kata itu yang dapat ia selipkan keluar bibinya.

“Oh dia pasti akan ikut kalau tidak ada pelajaran tambahan akhir minggunya.” Bom langsung menjawab, sudah menebak apa yang akan Dilan tanyakan.

“Hm.”

“Kapan kau datang ke rumah lagi? Loretta bilang kau sudah berjanji untuk main _Mario Kart_ lagi dengannya.”

“Hm. Secepatnya.” Jawab Dilan singkat. Ia lega Bom tidak mengungkit lebih jauh mengenai ibunya, walau hanya dia juga yang dapat menanyakan hal tersebut dan Dilan tidak akan jatuh sensitif.

WOOM…

Semua lampu di auditorium mati secara serempak, membuat para penonton bergemuruh. Sepuluh detik lagi Dance-Off akan dimulai. Di layar lebar muncul angka yang menghitung mundur dari sembilan. Delapan. Tujuh. Enam. Lima. Empat.

“Tiga!”

“Dua!”

“Satu!” Suara para penonton yang semakin besar diakhiri dengan petasan berwarna merah, kuning, dan biru yang menghiasi panggung. “SELAMAT SIANG, NEWFIELDS~” Dua pembawa acara yang satu laki-laki dan yang lainnya perempuan melompat ke panggung. Jas dan mantel mereka bergelimang dengan warna galaksinya di bawah sinar lampu sorot. Para _stylist_ rupanya tidak main-main dengan desain kali ini. Bahkan CGI yang terpancar dari layar lebar di panggung tampak begitu memilkat. Bom sibuk berseru riang padahal belum satupun tarian ditampilkan. Namun, Dilan sudah tidak lagi keberatan. Seberapa kesal ia mengakui hal tersebut, hidupnya tidak akan pernah semeriah ini tanpa keberadaan Bom.

Seperti runtutan acara Dance-Off pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Diawali dengan kata sambutan dari ketua panitia Dance-Off, lalu dilanjutkan presiden Newfields tahun ini, disambung dengan pengenalan tiga juri dilakukan dengan menampilkan tarian solo masing-masing. Juri yang pertama adalah Reita Ilian, seorang _performer_ hip-hop dari Indonesia berumur 25 tahun dan sudah banyak kali berpartisipasi dalam proyek menari di berbagai negara. Yang kedua, kalau Dilan tidak salah ingat bernama Kyo Rimura. Seorang koreografer profesional asal Jepang yang tertarik pada bakat para penari dalam Newfields. Dan yang ketiga adalah Arron Weber. Koreografer paling top Newfields sekarang. Penampilan masing-masing mereka berhasil untuk memeriahkan auditorium lebih lagi. Lampu sorot warna-warni terpancar ke seluruh auditorium membentuk berbagai spektrum yang tak terhitung.

“Hei, simpan dulu suaramu tidak bisa?” Dilan yang mulai lelah dengan seruan tanpa henti Bom akhirnya bersuara.

“Tidak! Setidaknya sampai Kyra muncul.” Mendengar jawabannya, Dilan kini bertanya-tanya setebal apa pita suara Bom.

"WOW~! Penampilan para juri tadi, mereka membuatku jadi semangat menantikan penampilan para kontestan kali ini!" Sang pembawa acara perempuan berkata.

"Benar sekali, Maria. Dan kami tentunya sangat berterima kasih pada para panitia yang telah mengorbankan waktu dan tenaga mereka demi menyusun acara Dance-Off ini dan juga untuk para sponsor yang menunjukkan kepercayaan mereka pada kami. Lalu penonton _livestream_ kita pada saat ini sudah mencapai dua juta penonton, dan masih bertambah lagi."

"Waaah."

“Karena itu, tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, waktunya bagi tim pertama umtuk menunjukkan kemampuan serta kelayakan mereka dalam meraih gelar _Newfields Best_ , beri tepukan tangan yang meriah untuk Ka-Boom!” Sang pembawa acara bergegas keluar dari panggung sementara tim yang disebut berjalan masuk ke posisi. Seluruh panggung menggelap, hanya menyisakan bayangan hitam mereka yang berdiri dalam formasi dengan kepala tertunduk. Suara sirene mulai berdengung dari pengeras suara diiringi oleh kilatan lampu sorot berwarna merah. Kemudian terdengar seperti suara pengumuman mengenai berita kebakaran di suatu koordinat dan mereka bergerak sesuai perkataannya. Rompi merah bergaris kuning membuat mereka tampak seperti sekelompok pahlawan pemadam kebakaran yang siap beraksi. Semua suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan tiap dari mereka mematung dengan gaya tersendiri, sebelum muncul intro dari lagu _Lil Jon, Alive_.

“Hmm.” Gumam Dilan begitu melihat sebuah atraksi akrobatik yang diselipkan ke dalam tarian mereka.

“Oy oy! Jangan bilang kamu akan mengkhianati _teman_ mu!” Dan tidak ada hujan ataupun angin, Bom menimbrung ke dalam pikirannya.

“...”

"A-Aku tidak menyebut dia pacarmu. Hanya _teman_."

"Kau membicarakan dia selama dua puluh menit terakhir. Yakin bukan kau sendiri yang menyukai dia?" Dilan akhirnya menyahut, setengah kesal.

"Oy oy..." Bom tersenyum putus asa, "Tolong jangan membenciku. Aku bahkan sudah menggantikan air minummu."

Dilan hanya mendengus, sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada panggung.


	3. 3.

_16.35..._

CherryBomb.

Hlobatroopss.

The Sentinels.

Shakers.

Tim demi tim berlalu. Penampilan demi penampilan berlalu.

“Penampilan yang spektakuler dibawakan oleh Shakers!"

"Benar sekali, Maria! Sepertinya para tim di tahun ini tidak berniat memberi para juri waktu yang mudah untuk menentukan siapa yang lolos babak penyisihan." 

Bom ikut heboh bertepuk tangan dengan penonton. Kebalikan dengan Dilan yang malah seperti sedang menonton konferensi pers dibanding acara kompetisi. 

"Dan setelah ini, yang akan menyanjung kita dengan tarian kelas atas. Wah, Mario! Kamu pasti juga sudah menunggu-nunggu tim satu ini, bukan?”

"Yang mana yang mana yang mana?"

Penonton mulai menyerukan nama-nama tim kontestan dukungan masing-masing. Berbagai _lightstick_ dan spanduk buatan terangkat tinggi di udara. Bahkan ada yang rela dimarahi petugas keamanan karena berdiri di atas kursi menutupi pemandangan penonton di bagian belakang, atau menempelkan spanduk mereka di depan kamera-kamera yang terpasang di antara barisan penonton. Layar lebar di belakang kedua pembawa acara masih menunjukkan spanduk dengan tulisan merah menyala yang tertempel di depan lensa salah satu kamera dan mereka hanya dapat berkeringat dingin sebelum dengan profesional melanjutkan runtutan acara mereka sesuai arahan _stage manager_. Bagian operator juga buru-buru mencari sorotan kamera lain untuk ditunjukkan, dan HT para petugas keamanan dilanda teriakan perintah untuk mencabut spanduk yang masih tertempel di salah satu kamera itu.

"Sekarang... tanpa perlu berlama-lama lagi..."

"Sang juara bertahan kita... yang mendapatkan gelar ' _Newfields Best'_ selama empat tahun terakhir... panggung dipersilahkan untuk..."

"Street Vandalizers~!!!" Keduanya berseru secara bersamaan, disusul teriakan semangat penonton dan sebagian besarnya adalah wanita.

Street-V. Nama singkatan tim tersebut.

Tim dengan gaya hip hop yang dicampur dengan street, serta kreatifitas mereka yang tak terbatas mampu memenangkan hati para juri. Kapten dari tim mereka dirumorkan adalah lulusan dari _School of Performing Arts_ di luar negeri, namun belum ada konfirmasi secara pasti kebenaran rumor tersebut. Mereka adalah tim pertama yang berhasil memenangkan Dance-Off dua kali berturut-turut yaitu di tahun 2021 dan 2023. Mereka sudah mengikuti World of Dance dua kali dan nyaris lolos ke babak final di percobaan kedua. Ini membuat banyak studio di Newfields melihat Street-V ini antara sebagai panutan, atau saingan terkuat mereka dalam area kompetitif menari.

Apakah tahun ini mereka akan memenangkan _Dance-Off_ untuk ketiga kalinya?

Satu per satu, anggota tim Street-V memasuki panggung dengan kostum yang jauh berbeda dari konsep mereka pada biasanya. Mereka selalu berhubungan dengan warna-warna gelap seperti hitam, ungu, abu. Layaknya seperti sekelompok preman. Namun, pilihan mereka kali ini adalah warna-warna mencolok seperti kuning, merah, dan biru.

Panggung kembali redup dan semua penonton terdiam penuh antisipasi.

Baru saja lagu dimulai, Bom sudah melonjak dari kursinya. “Woah, aku tidak pernah mendengar _remix Red Velvet Zimzalabim_ yang ini! Jangan bilang mereka membuatnya sendiri.” Serunya semangat. Tidak ada yang Dilan kenal dapat mengalahkan kemampuan Bom dalam mengenali lagu. Dari lagu pop, K-pop, bahkan sampai Indian pop, Bom sudah pernah mendengar semua itu setidaknya sepuluh kali. Satu nada lagu seakan langsung dapat membunyikan lonceng kecil di otaknya. Dia sudah seperti kamus lagu.

Di sela penampilan, Bom melirik ke arah Dilan, yang tampak sibuk menonton dengan salah satu tangannya di dagu. Sorotan lampu warna-warni terus memukul ekspresinya yang senantiasa datar. Namun hanya dari matanya, Bom dapat mengetahui bahwa Dilan sedang memerhatikan tiap detail penampilan ini dengan serius.

'Oy oy oy...' Batinnya tersenyum, 'Kalau dia sampai begitu terfokus seperti itu, berarti tim ini memang sesuatu.'

Street-V memang berhasil mengejutkan semua yang menonton mereka saat itu. Biasa memiliki konsep yang cenderung gelap, kini mereka membawakan konsep yang begitu cerah dan ceria namun tidak kehilangan gerakan tajam dan enerjik khas mereka. Dapat dikatakan langkah baru dan riskan yang mereka ambil itu dibawakan dengan sangat baik. Menonton penampilan mereka memang terasa seperti menonton sebuah pertunjukkan sirkus, _mood_ mereka juga tidak seperti Street-V pada biasanya yang berkesan seperti sekelompok gangster. Tarian diakhiri dengan membuat menara manusia, layaknya para pelaku atraksi sirkus. Reita, salah satu juri langsung berdiri memberikan _standing applause,_ dan para penonton mengikutinya.

"Mereka tetap kelihatan tidak terkalahkan. Bagaimana nasib tim _teman_ munanti?” Tanya Bom. Dilan tampak tidak mendengar pertanyaannya. Tatapannya tetap terpaku pada panggung, dimana kedua pembawa acara yang sedang melakukan wawancara kecil-kecilan ke ketua tim _Street-V_ yang bernama Newton.

“Hanya satu cara memastikannya.” Jawabnya beberapa saat kemudian dengan datar, tepat saat seluruh anggota Street-V sudah meninggalkan panggung.

“Dan kini, tak disangka-sangka kita sudah sampai pada tiga tim terakhir untuk babak penyisihan."

"Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, bukan?"

Yang pertama, salah pendatang baru di _Dance-Off_. Beri sambutan yang hangat untuk... HIGH HOPES!” Auditorium kembali dipenuhi banyak tepukan tangan dan seruan sementara sekelompok perempuan berseragam seperti penjaga hutan mulai memasuki panggung. Kemeja dan celana kargo berwarna coklat muda, bahkan ada yang memakai topi petualang. Di bawah mata masing-masing mereka terdapat garis hitam tebal, namun pandangan Bom langsung tertuju pada satu perempuan yang berdiri di tengah.

“Itu! Itu Kyra!” Bisik Bom. Dilan langsung mendongak dan memerhatikan satu per satu wajah tim High Hopes ini, mencari Kyra.

Dan benar saja. Walau wajahnya sudah diberi garis hitam dan dandanan, Dilan dan Bom tetap dapat mengenalinya. Ketujuh perempuan itu berdiri di posisi masing-masing dengan kepala tertunduk membentuk segitiga tanpa alas. Kyra yang bediri di paling depan dijadikan patokan.

“OOH!” Nampaknya Bom sudah mengenali lagunya setelah baru satu detik diputar. “ _Wolfgang Gartner, Borneo_! Darimana mereka tahu salah satu dari seribu lagu favoritku?” Matanya berbinar-binar, sementara Dilan hanya menggeleng. Tiba-tiba lagu berubah menjadi rentetan pukulan drum yang kompleks. Dan mereka mampu mengeksekusi gerakan pada tiap hentakan yang terdengar. Jantungnya juga terasa seperti berdetak mengikuti hentakan tersebut. Bom yang di sampingnya sudah kembali berseru-seru dengan para penonton yang lain.

Berdasarkan pilihan lagu dan kostum Dilan sudah langsung dapat menebak konsep yang High Hopes gunakan dalam penampilan ini. Mereka bermaksud mengingatkan akan kebakaran hutan yang masih berlangsung di Clevinia sejak dua bulan lalu. Berita itu sudah tersebar ke timur barat utara selatan sehingga tidak mungkin ada yang tak tahu mengenainya. Bagaimana mereka bergerak secara bersamaan dan dengan sepenuh tenaga di bagian akhir seolah mengatakan pada semua yang menonton untuk tinggal diam.

"Hm." Gumam Dilan. Strategi yang menarik.

Tapi, apa ini cukup untuk mengalahkan penampilan semulus Street-V?

Lagunya lagi-lagi berubah dan Bom kembali bersemangat mendengarnya. “ _Bola Rebola_!” Serunya, diikuti sorakan terkagum-kagum penonton. Begitu mereka menunjukkan pose terakhir khas High Hopes, auditorium gedung pertunjukkan Newfields kembali dipenuhi tepukan tangan meriah.

Tetapi perhatian Dilan sepertinya lebih terpaku pada ketiga juri dibanding apa yang sedang terjadi di panggung.

“Tidak ada yang berdiri…” Batinnya dengan alis berkerut.

... Beberapa saat berlalu, mereka tetap bertepuk tangan. Walau sang juri Aaron sempat bersiul, tidak ada yang lebih dari itu.

"Berarti penilaianku benar..."

Penampilan mereka memang belum cukup...

->-<-

“AAAAAku tidak terima tidak terima tidak terima!” Seru Bom penuh rasa frustrasi, melemparkan kedua tangannya ke segala arah. Babak penyisihan telah berakhir pukul enam sore tadi dengan tim Prezto sebagai tim kontestan terakhir. Langit tampaknya belum puas menutupi bumi dengan awan-awan hujan. Hari itu kembali berlalu tanpa adanya sinar matahari. Bazar sudah kembali ramai oleh para penonton yang baru keluar dari gedung pertunjukkan. Ada yang memasang wajah kecewa, ada yang bersemangat. Bom tentunya termasuk yang kecewa.

“High Hopes peringkat ke-11, bukan?” Kata Dilan sambil mengunyah pelan-pelan sisa _takoyaki_ pemberian Kyra yang sudah dingin dan sedikit tergencet, "Setidaknya mereka peringkat teratas di antara yang tidak lolos."

"Terima kasih banyak!" Seru Bom kesal, jelas tidak terhibur, “Hanya saja apa mereka yakin tidak salah menilai? High Hopes tadi sangat menjanjikan, tapi mengapa mereka justru kalah dengan tim-tim yang menurutku tidak begitu spesial.” Bisik Bom tak ingin menarik perhatian tak diinginkan. Di akhir tiap babak akan ditunjukkan peringkat tiap tim yang berpartisipasi dengan poin yang berdasarkan kriteria-kriteria. Ini adalah metode seleksi tim yang akan lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Street-V berada di peringkat pertama dengan poin 4370, sementara High Hopes yang tak disangka-sangkanya mendapat peringkat ke-11 mendapat poin 3598.

Dari dua puluh tim yang terpilih dari audisi daring Dance-Off dua bulan lalu, hanya akan terpilih setengahnya untuk lanjut ke babak penyisihan selanjutnya. Otomatis, sepuluh peringkat terbawah akan dieliminasi, dan ini berarti salah satunya adalah High Hopes. “Menurutku poin untuk High Hopes juga di atas 4000. Kamu tidak lihat seberapa heboh semua penonton tadi begitu tarian mereka berakhir?”

Dilan tidak langsung menyahut. Dia sudah menemukan satu titik masalah tersebut, dan ia yakin para juri juga menyadarinya. Hanya saja dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu mengingat kondisi hati sahabatnya sekarang. Bahkan Bom menegak habis botol minumnya sendiri dengan penuh amarah. Dia sepenuhnya lupa hendak berbagi dengan Dilan.

Sepuluh tim yang lolos seleksi memiliki waktu dua bulan untuk mempersiapkan penampilan babak penyisihan berikutnya. Sementara itu, tim yang tereliminasi perlu menunggu dua tahun untuk mendapat kesempatan berikutnya. Waktu yang cukup panjang, namun dapat menjadi sangat singkat bila tidak dipergunakan dengan baik. Bom masih menonton ulang penampilan-penampilan yang ia rekam dengan ponselnya sebelum tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau belum mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi? Ayo ayo... apa komentarmu kali ini? Bagaimana High Hopes?"

Dilan menghela nafas tampak berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya... Street-V akan menang lagi."

"OY OY BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU! KATAKAN SESUATU TENTANG TAKOYAKI GIRL KITA!"

"Penampilan mereka memang bagus... untuk standar peringkat ke-11"

Bom tidak tahu ingin marah atau menangis atau menjungkirkan meja ini ke wajah sahabatnya. 'Dasar tidak pengertian!' Seru batinnya.

Tiba tiba, layar ponsel Dilan menyala disertai satu pesan.

_Kita sudah sampai._


	4. 4.

_Pukul_ _18.28…_

“Pertama kali aku melihatmu tidak tertarik membeli _Thai Tea_ ,” Kata Kyra setengah terkejut pada sahabatnya, Pova. Louise di sebelahnya yang baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan penghiburannya di panggung bazaar ikut terkejut.

Langit belum lama beralih dari oranye keunguan menjadi biru gelap, namun angin masih terus berhembus. Kyra mengeratkan resleting jaketnya, seketika menyesal tidak mengganti pakaiannya kembali setelah foto bersama dengan semua tim kontestan. Bahan kostumnya walau berkesan tebal sebenarnya tipis sekali.

Tingga mereka bertiga dari High Hopes yang masih berkeliaran menikmati suasana bazaar. Lebih tepatnya karena Kyra dan Pova suka berburu jajanan. Namun tampaknya kebanyakan _stand_ yang ada sudah pernah mereka coba di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Pova sendiri sudah empat kali berturut-turut membeli bento dari _stand_ makanan yang sama. Ada satu _stand thai tea_ yang Pova selalu kunjungi juga, namun rupanya kali ini dia merasa bosan.

“Tidak ada salahnya berjiwa petualang sedikit. Setidaknya untuk merayakan terkabulnya mimpi kita karena berhasil masuk _Dance-Off_.” Pova tertawa kecil, "Walau cuma lulus audisi daring." Tambahnya dengan nada didramatisir.

“Dua tahun lagi kita pasti akan lebih siap dari ini.” Kata Kyra menepuk bahunya, menghiburnya sekaligus diri sendiri. Walau tim High Hopes tidak lolos babak penyisihan, kemampuan menari Kyra mendapat perhatian secara langsung dari ketiga juri tadi. Mereka bahkan dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menantikan High Hopes di _Dance-Off_ berikutnya dua tahun lagi. Hal ini rupanya membuat popularitas High Hopes lumayan meroket setelah itu, ditambah Reita mengakui ia telah menjadi penggemar High Hopes setelah penampilan tersebut. Setidaknya mereka tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong. Masih ada penghiburan di balik kegagalan.

Peringkat 11. Kesempatan masih terbuka lebar bagi High Hopes.

"Oh, Louise. Dapat apa tadi habis setelah penampilanmu berakhir?" Tanya Pova setelah beberapa saat mereka mengelilingi bazaar tersebut.

"Hanya kupon bazaar." Louise mengeluarkan kartu kecil dari kantung jaketnya. Ukurannya hanya sebesar telapak tangan. Berwarna galaksi dengan dua tulisan berhuruf kapital di tengah-tengahnya, 'BAZAAR COUPON'

"Sepertinya untuk mendapat makanan atau minuman gratis di bazaar."

"Semua yang tampil di bazaar dapat itu?!"

"Mm-hm."

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku ikut nyanyi di atas sana... " Kata Pova lesu, membuat Kyra dan Louise tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Yang menonton tadi menyukai warna suaramu. Aku hampir lupa kau begitu mahir bernyanyi dan main _keyboard_." Kata Kyra tersenyum.

"Ahaha. Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya terbiasa main organ dan ikut koor di gereja."

"Ada yang bisa menjadi soloist rupanya di tim kita~" Timbrung Pova.

"Tidak tidak tidak."

Di sela-sela perbincangan, mata mereka seketika mendarat di _stand_ yang menjual minuman berwarna biru dan merah muda mengkilap seperti aurora di kutub salju. Di waktu senja begini dan kerongkongan yang haus, warna tersebut membuat mata mereka berbinar. Ketika melihat belum ada antrian, tanpa perlu diskusi lebih lanjut pun mereka sudah bergegas sambil menyiapkan dompet masing-masing, hanya untuk ditampar oleh dua buah kata yang tercetak di papan kayu di sebelah mesin kasir.

‘Sedang Istirahat.’

“Hah?! Mengapa malah istirahat saat ramai begini?” Tanya Pova sedikit kesal. Dengan kecewa ia pun memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam tas kecil.

Kyra ikut menghela nafas kecewa di samping Pova yang masih menggerutu, sementara Louise berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari pilihan lain, namun baru menyadari, bahwa semua _stand_ makanan di sekitar juga memiliki papan bertuliskan hal yang sama.

'Sedang Istirahat.'

' _Be right back!'_

Alis ketiga perempuan itu berkerut bingung. Namun belum sempat mereka saling bertanya, semua lampu di bazaar mati dalam sekejap. Menjerumuskan semua yang ada disana ke dalam dunia kegelapan. Pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya juga menyuarakan keterkejutan mereka.

“Listrik padam?” Seseorang bertanya.

“Seharusnya mereka punya generator bukan?”

Tetapi mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara dengungan generator listrik di antara para pengunjung yang sedang kebingungan. Suasana seketika berubah tegang. Seluruh tempat gelap, hanya bangunan di kejauhan yang masih terang benderang.

_Wuush…_

Dua buah lampu sorot tiba-tiba menyala di tengah-tengah bazaar yang gelap itu, menerangi satu sosok yang berdiri dengan pakaian serba hitam.

“OOH, penampilan kejutan?” Seseorang di dekat mereka bertanya. Rasa penasaran Kyra ikut bertumbuh dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berlari menuju satu-satunya sumber cahaya tersebut. Belum pernah dalam sejarah _Dance-Off_ diadakan penampilan publik seperti ini. Apakah cuma sekadar hiburan? Apapun itu, Kyra merasakan dorongan untuk melihat.

“Hey! tunggu!” Seru Pova dan Louise samar-samar saat Kyra mulai berlari ke arah kerumunan yang berdiri melingkari sosok yang masih belum bergerak itu.

“Ayo!” Bukan memperlambat larinya, Kyra justru menyuruh mereka berdua untuk bergegas menyusulnya karena lagu _Michael Buble, Feeling Good_ mulai terdengar dari perngeras suara yang tak terlihat, pertanda penampilannya dimulai.

_Birds flying high,_

_You know how I feel._

_Sun in the sky,_

_You know how I feel._

Sosok itu mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya mengikuti tiap kosakata dalam nyanyian merdu tersebut, diikuti kakinya yang bergerak begitu tajam bagai flamingo di atas danau jernih. Kyra menemukan dirinya terpaku memandangi sosok tak dikenal itu. Sama halnya dengan para penonton di sekelilingnya.

_Breeze drifting on by,_

_You know how I feel._

“ _It’s a new dawn... It’s a new day... It’s a new life...”_ Secara tak sadar, bibir Kyra ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut. Sosok itu kemudian mengangkat kaki kirinya menggambar sebuah lingkaran besar dan disambung dengan gulingan di tanag. Melihat bagaimana ia mampu membuat putaran sesempurna itu di atas media kasar seperti ini semakin membuat Kyra terpesona dan penasaran. Siapa orang ini? Wajahnya juga ditutupi topi dan masker hitam, yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah mata yang seakan menggambarkan emosi yang berada di dalam tarian tersebut. Kyra merasa ia mengenal sosok ini entah darimana. Tarian kontemporer modern sangat jarang ditemui di zaman _hip hop_ ini. Hanya satu tokoh yang ia tahu mampu mengeksekusi gerakan macam itu.

_For me~_

_And I’m feeling good._

Begitu suara drum dan saksofon mengisi lagu tersebut, beberapa penari lain dengan pakaian serba hitam mulai masuk ke dalam sorotan lampu putih yang kini terus berubah antara merah dan biru diiringi seruan penonton yang terkagum-kagum dengan solo tadi.

Kyra masih terus berpikir-pikir mengapa sosok itu terasa tidak asing, seakan ia pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, sementara Pova masih terpaku oleh gerakan sosok itu yang anggun, namun juga tajam. Louise ikut menyuarakan kekagumannya dengan penonton. Tangan dan kakinya yang panjang juga sangat membantu dalam membawakan gerakan yang besar sehingga terasa memenuhi panggung walau dia hanya sendiri.

Beberapa penonton sudah mulai mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk merekam, begitu juga dengan Kyra. Tetapi seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari samping, membuatnya menengok dan bertemu dengan senyuman lebar lelaki yang ia kenali.

Hanya saja Kyra tidak ingat pernah menanyakan namanya sehingga dia hanya bisa berseru, “Kamu!” Sebagai kata sapaannya..

“Kita bertemu lagi.” Kata lelaki itu terkekeh, “Panggil aku Bom.”

“Bom...” Ucap Kyra mengulangi namanya seraya mengangguk tersenyum. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyangka akan bertemu kembali.

“Kalian saling kenal?” Pova bertanya dalam bingung, tidak begitu mengerti mengapa seorang laki-laki tak dikenal akan menepuk pundak Kyra dengan santainya seakan mereka sudah berteman lama. Mendengar nada bingungnya, Bom hanya bisa tertawa.

“Jangan khawatir. Dia hanya berjanji akan menraktirku malam ini.”

"Ah? Darimana aku-" 

"Oy oy, kau mentraktir sahabatku tapi melupakanku."

“Bukannya aku hanya berhutang budi pada DIlan?” Tanya Kyra tak terima, namun masih dengan nada bercanda melihat senyuman lebar Bom.

“Waktu giliran tim High Hopes tampil, aku yang berteriak paling kencang hingga serak begini. Bukankah itu cukup?”

“…” Setelah dipikir-pikir, suaranya benar tidak senyaring tadi pagi. Kyra menjadi kasihan. Lagipula Bom ini juga benar-benar ramah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia juga diam-diam terkejut bagaimana Bom dapat mengenalinya di panggung dengan dandanan setebal itu. Sementara itu Pova masih menatapi Bom dengan kedua mata disipitkan. Dia takut Kyra mudah akrab dengan orang tak dikenal dan berakhir dalam bahaya. Namun melihat kilatan jenaka yang seakan tidak pernah meninggalkan kedua mata lelaki itu, Pova pun akhirnya kembali tenang.

Mata Bom beralih ke Louise, "Oh, kau yang baru saja tampil tadi, bukan?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak karena suara lagu dan penonton yang lumayan keras.

Louise mengangguk tersenyum. Pipinya memerah sedikit, namun tidak begitu terlihat karena cahaya dari lampu sorot yang berubah-ubah. Tetapi Kyra cukup gesit untuk menyadarinya.

“Apa kamu tidak kecewa? Tim kami tidak lolos.” Kata Pova melipat tangannya di dada.

“Oh, tentu!” Jawab Bom, “Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tetap menaruh _harapan tinggi_ pada kalian. Dua tahun lagi aku bisa menjamin tim kalian yang akan menang.” Perkataannya pun diakhiri dengan kedipan sebelah mata. Ia bahkan mereferensikan nama tim Kyra, yang memang berarti ‘Harapan-Harapan Tinggi’.

Kyra hanya bisa terkekeh karena setengah perhatiannya masih tertuju pada penampilan tersebut. Ia terus terfokus pada sosok yang sempat menari solo di awal. Ada sesuatu dari gerakannya yang begitu memikat.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new life for me~_

Keenam orang yang menjadi pengiring kemudian melemparnya tinggi ke udara. Ia berputar dengan kedua tangan dan kaki dirapatkan di udara. Kecepatan putarnya begitu luar biasa, sudah seperti dapat menciptakan angin tornado hanya dengan tubuhnya sebelum mendarat di belakang enam orang tersebut yang sudah berkumpul dengan kepala tertunduk. Kyra menonton dengan begitu serius. 

_And I’m feeling~ good_

Mereka kemudian melangkah dengan kedua tangan mengikuti alunan gitar bass dari lagu tersebut. Kyra tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari mereka, terutama sosok yang satu itu. Sesuatu dari gerakannya terasa begitu _nostalgic_ , membuat perasaan yang dulu menghilang kembali merekah. Ia tahu, ini tidak mungkin orang yang sama. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri juga dua orang ini memiliki kemampuan yang setara. Dia tidak pernah begitu terpaku menonton penampilan seseorang sejak dua tahun lalu. 

Ketujuh orang serba hitam itu bergerak seolah tiap anggota tubuh mereka berbicara. Visualisasi akan sebuah cerita yang tak tersampaikan oleh kata-kata.

Tak lama setelah kelompok itu sampai di akhir penampilan, kedua lampu sorot kembali redup. Semua orang yang menonton meledak dalam tepukan tangan, bahkan ada yang bersiul dengan kencang. Penampilan kejutan tadi terasa seperti penampilan kelas profesional. Seketika semua lampu kembali menyala, dan para penari berpakaian serba hitam itu telah menghilang. Perlahan, para penonton berpisah melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. _Stand-stand_ makanan minuman sudah kembali buka, rupanya para penjual telah diinformasikan mengenai penampilan ini. Rasa penasaran mulai tumbuh dalam Kyra, siapa kelompok ini sebenarnya? Namun baru saat itu ia menyadari ada satu orang yang hilang. Dia melihar ke sekeliling. Bukankah Bom tadi pagi datang bersama temannya itu? Anu... siapa namanya?

“Dimana…” Dia hendak bertanya.

“Dilan?” Bom sudah membaca pikirannya lebih dulu, “Aku juga tak tahu. Belum lama dia bilang ada urusan menddak. Padahal dia selalu senang dengan tarian seperti ini.” Ia pun menggaruk-garuk leher.

“Oh, dia juga menyukai tarian kontemporer?”

“Kontemporer modern.” Kata Bom mengoreksi.

“Kata Dilan, dia bukan penari.”

Bom tertawa, melihat ekspresi bingungnya. “Jangan mudah percaya padanya. Justru, kemampuannya tidak kalah dengan kelompok tadi.”

"Benarkah?"

"Mm-hm! Bahkan kalau dia ingin mengikuti Dance Off, tak mungkin ada kontestan yang bisa mengalahkannya." Kata Bom tertawa lebar.

Entah mengapa...

Kyra merasa seakan Bom tidak sedang berlebihan.

“Kamu berencana mencarinya sekarang?"

“Yep. Ikut?” Bom mengangkat sebelah alis, senyuman khasnya tetap terpampang. Kyra pun merasa tak ada alasan untuk menolak.


	5. 5.

Setelah mengitari hampir seluruh bagian bazar hanya berdua dengan Bom karena Pova sudah dipanggil pulang oleh ibunya dan Louise yang hendak menjelajahi bagian lain bazaar, sosok Dilan akhirnya terlihat duduk di salah satu meja dekat stan takoyaki tadi pagi yang kini sudah tutup. Lampu warna-warni berbentuk bintang membentang dari satu tiang lampu ke tiang lainnya, menyinari jaket bisbolnya.

Merasa ditatapi, ia menengok ke arah mereka. Kedua mata Dilan langsung melebar ketika mendarat pada Kyra yang berlari di samping Bom menghampirinya.

“Kamu lagi.” Itulah kata sapaannya pada Kyra diikuti anggukan kepala. Kyra melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

“Oy oy! Dicari kemana-mana malah bersantai sendiri disini.” Bom sudah kembali menggodanya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat kesal.

“Tidak lebih lama kalau kita saling mencari?” Dilan yang tidak tahu arti bercanda itu menjawab dengan cuek.

“Bom bilang kamu sebenarnya jago menari.” Kyra menimbrung dengan semangat.

Dilan menatapinya, "Tidak mahir. Hanya bisa."

"Oy oy! Mau berlagak merendahkan diri yang bagaimana lagi, hah?" 

"Jangan mudah percaya omongan orang. Apa lagi orang satu ini."

"APA-APAAN. KAU... KAU..."

 _Dan... Mereka bertengkar lagi._ Batin Kyra yang menggeleng-geleng, tertawa sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru menyadari adanya sesuatu yang terpasang di kedua telinga Dilan. Nampaknya seperti _earphone_ tanpa kabel.

"Oh, Dilan. Sedang mendengarkan apa?" Tanyanya.

Dilan langsung menengok ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, mengabaikan Bom yang masih sibuk mencaci maki ini itu, "Lindsey Stirling."

"Aah aku tahu dia!"

"Hm?"

Kyra dengan semangat menunjukkan video yang terputar di ponselnya, "Penari idolaku memakai lagu Lindsey Stirling di penampilannya saat mengikuti Dance-Off dua tahun lalu."

“Itu…” Dilanlah yang bereaksi lebih dulu setelah mencuri pandang. Kedua alisnya berkerut seakan tidak yakin apakah penglihatannya sedang menipu dirinya.

“Kamu tahu dia?” Mata Kyra langsung bersinar. 

“Mm.” Kata Dilan dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Mengangguk perlahan. Seperti berada tepat di perbatasan antara yakin dan tidak yakin, "Raven Jayde. Itu nama dia, bukan?"

“Mm-hm!"

Video tersebut menunjukkan seorang lelaki yang sedang menari dengan begitu anggun dan tajam di panggung gedung pertunjukkan. Lampu-lampu sorot dengan berbagai warna menyinari rambut hijau terangnya serta menekankan tiap liukan tubuhnya, membuat siapapun yang menontonnya dapat ikut merasakan emosi yang dipancarkan dari tarian tersebut. Video ini sebenarnya sudah sejak Dance-Off dua tahun silam, namun masih berada dalam daftar tontonan harian Kyra di _youtube_ .

“Sayang kamu tidak ada saat penampilan kelompok serba hitam tadi..."

"... Aku tahu mereka." Pernyataan Dilan tidak disangka sama sekali.

Kyra menatapinya terkejut, "Benarkah?"

“ _Black Masquerade_. Itu nama tim mereka” Bom ikut menambahkan.

“Benarkah?!” Kyra semakin semangat. Dalam sekejap ia lupa akan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Dia menekan rekaman penampilan barusan dan menunjukkan bagian solo di awal pada Dilan.

“Tahu nama dia?”

"Alvaric." Jawab Dilan datar, tidak berniat menyembunyikannya.

Kyra tersenyum lebar, "Dia membuatku teringat pada Raven Jayde. Kau lihat seberapa mulus namun tajam tiap gerakannya itu? Aku sempat berpikir dia memang Raven."

"... Nanti kuberitahu dia." Dilan mengangguk singkat.

"AAAH tidak usah." Sahut Kyra langsung berkeringat dingin.

Raven Jayde.

Dua tahun lalu, di Dance-Off tahun 2023, pemuda tersebut berpartisipasi sebagai kontestan.

Baru sepuluh detik ke dalam penampilan audisinya diiringi lagu _Take Flight_ oleh Lindsey Stirling, semua penonton seakan meledak oleh kekaguman. Keempat juri memberikan _standing applause_ secara bersamaan. Bahkan mendapat peringkat pertama di babak penyisihan dengan poin maksimum 5000. Tidak ada yang menyangka pemuda berperawakan kaku itu, yang hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan basa-basi juri dengan satu kata, mampu menunjukkan tarian yang begitu ekspresif dan menghipnotis semua penonton. Seolah ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang lain saat mulai bergerak. Orang bertubuh tinggi seperti dia umumnya akan mengalami kesulitan dalam penempatan energi dan _detail_ karena anggota-anggota tubuh mereka yang panjang. Namun hal tersebut seakan tak pernah berada dalam cara menari Raven. Setiap gerakan dieksekusi dengan presisi yang luar biasa, bahkan mampu mengejutkan para juri.

Bahkan video audisinya sempat menjadi _trending_ nomor satu selama beberapa minggu di _youtube._

Babak penyisihan pertama dengan mudahnya ia lolos. Bahkan di babak kedua pun, ia lagi-lagi mendapat poin maksimum 5000. Raven adalah kontestan pertama yang mampu mendapat nilai sempurna sampai dua kali, mengalahkan Street-V yang walau dua kali berturut-turut menjadi juara _Dance-Off_ , nilai maksimal mereka 4790. Jalanan di depannya terasa sangat mulus, tidak ada halangan yang mampu menahannya. Namun tak disangka sangka di jalan mulus tersebut, akan ditemukan sebuah jurang yang dapat menelan siapapun yang mendekatinya.

Di babak semi-final, Raven dieliminasi. Bukan karena akhirnya ada yang mampu mengalahkannya. Tetapi karena Raven sendiri sama sekali tidak menunjukkan diri di hari itu. Tidak ada kabar. Tidak ada pemberitahuan awal. Berusaha ditelepon juga tidak membuahkan hasil. Penonton mulai merasa bingung dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai melayang akan keberadaan Raven. Sang pembawa acara tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Seorang juri ikut mencari ke belakang panggung. Ke ruang tunggu tiap kontestan. Ruangan yang ditempelkan kertas bertuliskan nama RAVEN di pintunya itu kosong melompong. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan Raven. Bahkan tidak ada tanda tanda Raven sempat datang sejak awal.

Lima belas menit. Lima belas menit penuh para penonton dibiarkan tergantung oleh rasa penasaran dan antisipasi. Hanya untuk dihantam oleh sebuah kabar yang menggemparkan. “Dengan terpaksa, dan dengan sangat disayangkan…” Akhirnya pembawa acara tersebut mendapat kabar dari _earpiece_ -nya dan tahu apa yang harus dikatakan,

“Kontestan Raven Jayde, dinyatakan, gugur dalam babak semi-final. Kami sangat berharap ia akan mengikuti kembali _Dance-Off_ ini dua tahun ke depan.” Itu seharusnya dikatakan di penghujung acara dimana kontestan yang lolos dan yang tidak diumumkan. Ia ingin berkata lebih banyak untuk menghibur para penonton yang berteriak kecewa, namun mereka sudah dihimpit waktu.

Kyra, yang menonton semuanya secara daring ikut tercengang. Ia ingin berteriak, “APA?!” Ia hanya dapat ikut merasa kecewa mengetahui kontestan yang dibelanya secara mati-matian tereliminasi dengan menyedihkan.

Peristiwa tersebut telah dimuat dan menjadi judul besar dalam berbagai media berita. _#ComebackRavenJayde_ mulai bertebaran di media sosial dari instagramhingga twitter, menunjukkan kekhawatiran netizen terhadap peristiwa mendadak tersebut. Seseorang dengan bakat tak terkalahkan seperti dia tak mungkin pergi karena memilih untuk menyerah. Raven telah menghilang tanpa jejak. 

Penasaran? Tentu saja.

Namun bukan berarti sembarang orang dapat mengadakan suatu investigasi demi mencarinya. Mungkin saja Raven sudah mengubah penampilannya sehingga tak ada yang dapat mengenalinya jika menemuinya di tempat publik. 

Kejadian tereliminasinya Raven memang begitu nengejutkan hingga tercantum di judul besar dari banyak media berita dan kembali menjadi _trending_ selama beberapa minggu.

“Aku sangat berharap Raven akan kembali. Menunjukkan bakatnya yang sekarang sudah sangat langka.” Kyra berkata dengan lirih. 

Namun tiba-tiba di ujung penglihatannya, selembar kartu berwarna galaksi bertuliskan “Bazaar Coupon” disodorkan ke arahnya. Sontak mata Kyra melebar dan ia mendongak untuk melihat Dilan yang memegang kartu tersebut. Kupon bazar hanya diberikan khusus untuk penampil, seperti yang Louise punya. Mengapa Dilan bisa memilikinya juga? Apa dia juga...

“Seorang teman memberikanku ini beberapa saat yang lalu.” Kata Dilan dengan nada datar khasnya, memalingkan kepala. Gagasan yang muncul seketika di kepala Kyra dihancurkan begitu saja.

“Dari tim _Black Masquerade_?” Tanya Kyra.

Setelah diam sejenak, Dilan mengangguk sebelum kembali berkata.

“Kurasa Raven Jayde tak akan pergi begitu saja tanpa sebab. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berpikir-pikir akan kembali mengingat kau salah satu penggemar beratnya.” Dengan perkataan singkat Dilan saja, sebuah senyuman pun kembali merekah di wajah Kyra yang berawal sendu.

"Jangan bercanda... Aku bahkan tidak tahu seluk beluk Raven dan hanya bisa mengaguminya lewat layar kaca saat itu. Mana mungkin dia mengenalku?” Tanya Kyra tertawa. Dilan sempat tercengang sementara Bom yang kini lebih memilih diam ikut tersenyum.

“Seseorang tidak mungkin menyerah selama masih ada yang menaruh harapan di dalamnya. Bukankah itu maksud dari nama timmu?” Dilan berkata setelah terbatuk kecil.

Kyra mengangguk. Tersanjung. Kembali teringat akan perkataan seseorang enam tahun lalu yang sama persis dengan Dilan tadi.

“Dan… anggap saja kupon itu pembalasan budiku untuk... _Takoyaki_ tadi pagi.”


	6. 6.

_November 2020…_

Jam dua belas siang, namun ruang latihan di studio _Densoroid_ itu terasa gelap dan dingin akibat perkumpulan awan hujan menutupi kota Wellspring. Karena Wellspring termasuk daerah yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan penduduk, protokol kesehatan mengenai pandemi korona tidak berjalan terlalu ketat.

Studio _Densoroid_ sedang riuhnya dengan persiapan uji pentas lima hari mendatang. Saat itu kelas yang ada belum banyak. Hanya balet, hip hop, dan koreografi. Tiap kelas memiliki lima kelompok di jam yang berbeda-beda, sehingga di pementasan nanti akan ada lima belas penampilan secara total dengan urutan acak.

“Kalau tanganmu seperti itu, gerakanmu akan terlihat sempit.” Kyra yang berpikir selama ini seorang diri di ruang latihan hampir terlonjak kaget tiba-tiba mendengar suara berat dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik begitu cepat untuk melihat seorang lelaki yang tampak setahun lebih tua darinya, terbaring malas di ujung ruangan dengan tasnya sendiri sebagai bantal kepala.

Kondisi ruangan saat itu memang lumayan gelap dan posisi berbaring lelaki itu berada di sudut dengan bayangan paling tebal. Tidak akan ada yang melihatnya jika hanya sekilas.

“Sejak kapan kau disini?” Rona merah mulai bemunculan di pipi Kyra yang masih lumayan tembem itu, mengetahui ada yang menontonnya sedari tadi. Lelaki itu hanya mendesah.

Hari itu, seperti yang dilakukan tiap mendekati uji pentas, studio menjadwalkan sebuah _assessment_ atau semacam gladi kotor untuk tarian yang akan ditampilkan hari Kamis sore nanti.

Semua guru tari disana dianggap sebagai juri. Namun di saat pementasan, juri sebenarnya adalah orang tua murid-murid tersebut dan seluruh penonton yang ada. Tiap kelas akan menampilkan apa yang telah mereka pelajari selama lima bulan terakhir sebagai bentuk persembahan mereka. Walau penampilan yang sempurna itu mustahil, dengan _assessment_ mereka berharap dapat memberikan yang HAMPIR sempurna kepada penonton.

“Kau mengganggu tidur siangku.” Lelaki itu, tidak menunjukkan niat menjawab pertanyaan Kyra barusan, bahkan ada segelintir nada kekesalan. Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa detik tanpa ada satupun yang bersuara.

“Cih, bukankah kau juga mengganggu latihanku?” Kyra bertanya balik.

“ _Hey,_ aku baru saja memberikan saran, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin dianggap mengganggu?” Lelaki itu justru mengangkat kedua tangan merasa tak bersalah.

Kyra hanya mendengus dan kembali melakukan kesibukan sendirinya latihan di depan cermin yang memanjang hingga satu sisi ruangan tersebut. Menganggap lelaki dengan tatapannya yang terasa menusuk dari belakang itu tidak ada.

1 x 8

Hanya 1 x 8. Entah mengapa, Kyra belum menemukan cara terbaik untuk membawakan bagian tersebut dalam tariannya. Hanya dia dan lelaki di pojok itu yang tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengulang gerakan yang sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Tiap kelas terbagi dalam lima kelompok dengan jam yang berbeda. Kelas yang paling pagi adalah jam sepuluh, kemudian jam dua belas, jam dua, jam empat, dan yang paling terakhir jam enam sore. Tiap kelas tak mungkin memiliki jumlah murid di atas sepuluh untuk menghhindari kekurangan ruang gerak. Kyra termasuk kelas jam dua belas siang, sementara lelaki itu dari kelas jam sepuluh. Walau tak tahu namanya, Kyra sudah sering berpapasan dengannya yang baru selesai latihan.

Dia tidak begitu ingin bertemu tatap dengan lelaki itu tiap kali berpapasan karena wajahnya tampak begitu dingin dan galak. Bukan berarti takut terhadap lelaki itu. Hanya saja, kedua matanya selalu tajam menatap dan ia seperti memberi aura yang memerintahkan orang sekitar untuk menjauh darinya.

Khusus hari _assessment_ seperti ini, semua kelompok di tiap kelas diminta hadir di waktu yang sama, karena urutan kelompok yang diuji akan diacak. Bisa saja kelompok jam enam malam ditetapkan sebagai penampilan paling pertama. Sehingga biasanya seluruh murid akan berada di studio seharian.

_BRUK!!!_

Baru beberapa menit berlalu, lelaki itu terlonjak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya mendengar suara berdebum.

“Oy, ada apa?” Tanyanya begitu melihat sosok Kyra kini terduduk lemah. Kepala tertunduk. Diam bagai patung. Rintik hujan sudah mulai memukuli kaca jendela, membuat apapun yang Kyra gumamkan itu nyaris tak terdengar. Hanya mulutnya yang terlihat berkomat-kamit dan mata yang mulai memerah.

“Sudahlah... memang tak bisa... bagaimana lagi...” Keluh Kyra setelah berlusin kali lagi mengulang gerakan yang sama, hanya untuk tidak mendapat kepuasan yang ia cari. Tenaganya sudah terkuras banyak, dan jika ia paksa lagi, ia tak mungkin sanggup menari saat giliran _assessment_ kelasnya. Kyra sangat perfeksionis dengan gerakannya sendiri. Tak mampu membawakan suatu gerakan sesuai harapan benar-benar membuatnya merasa putus asa, seperti perjuangan yang sia-sia, dan ia membenci hal itu.

Suara helaan nafas berat kemudian terdengar, diikuti langkah kaki yang mendekati Kyra dari belakang. Sebuah tangan secara perlahan menarik lengannya untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa kau seolah dunia akan berakhir hanya karena ini?" Tanya lelaki itu, bahkan Kyra bisa merasakan tawa yang tersembunyi di balik nada bicaranya.

“Bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Pertama, kau menggangguku tidur. Lalu tiba-tiba mengalami depresi di depanku.” Lelaki itu bahkan terkekeh, “Tunjukkan gerakan tadi, aku yang akan mengoreksi.”

Alis Kyra berkerut bingung. _Apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki ini?_ Batinnya. Tahu gerakan tariannya saja juga tidak, apalagi membantu memperbaikinya.

"Mengapa aku harus menurutimu?" Tanyanya.

"Membiarkanmu menangis seolah masa depanmu suram disini apa tidak akan membuat orang mengira aku yang membuatmu begini?"

Kyra menatapinya selama beberapa saat. Anehnya, ia tidak dapat merasakan adanya aura dingin yang biasanya ada pada tatapan lelaki itu, ataupun adanya niat-niat tersembunyi. Mungkinkah dia memang ikhlas ingin membantu?

“Panggil aku Rev.” Namanya pun terkuak tanpa perlu ditanya.

Kyra tidak menjawab. Ia memutuskan hanya untuk menunjukkannya sekali dan akan kembali duduk. Gerakannya sudah begitu tertanam pada otak, Kyra merasa pikirannya kosong ketika menggerakannya. Namun, belum mencapai hitungan keempat, tangan Rev kembali terulur memegang kedua lengan Kyra yang masih di udara, membuatnya membeku. Perlahan, Rev mendorong tangan kanan Kyra sedikit ke atas, dan yang kiri ke bawah.

“Sekarang luruskan tanganmu.” Suara Rev terdengar dari belakang Kyra. Begitu dekat hingga lehernya dapat merasakan nafas hangat dari hidung Rev. Di cermin, terlihat Rev memegang kedua lengannya dengan kokoh. Walau Kyra tidak termasuk perempuan bertubuh pendek, tingginya tidak melebihi dagu Rev, sehingga lelaki itu perlu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamai posisi matanya. Kyra tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Cara Rev memegang kedua tangan Kyra terasa sangat lembut, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia bayangkan mengenai sosok dia.

Namun saat itu ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada jarak antara tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat.

Di cermin, terlihat sosok yang berpose sesuai dengan gambaran dalam otaknya. Dan sosok tersebut tak lain dari dirinya sendiri. 

Kyra langsung mengulang kembali koreografi tersebut dengan antusias, tidak lupa untuk menggerakan kedua tangannya sesuai arahan Rev tadi, dan ia tidak dapat menahan senyumannya melihat posturnya yang kini sudah sempurna setelah arahan dari Rev. Ini hasil yang ia harapkan.

Mengapa cara semudah ini tidak terpikir olehnya?

Jika ia tidak membentangkan lengannya lebih lagi, maka gerakannya akan terlihat sempit. Itulah yang Rev beritahu sejak awal." 

Rev hanya menguap lebar di belakangnya.

“Sekarang aku dapat lanjut tidur siang dengan tenang. Jangan menggangguku lagi.” Dan tanpa lebih lanjut ia berbalik kembali ke pojok ruangan tempatnya berbaring, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara malu namun tulus Kyra.

“Terima kasih... Rev.”

Rev terkekeh pelan, tidak menyembunyikan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya. “Jangan cepat menyerah selama masih ada yang menaruh harapan dalammu.” Perkataan tersebut keluar begitu saja tanpa dia sadari. Ia sudah dapat menebak ekspresi yang dipasang Kyra mendengar seseorang seperti dirinya mampu mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar begitu bijak.

Hari itu juga, di dalam ruangan dingin nan gelap ditemani hujan itu, bunga perasaan mekar untuk pertama kalinya dalam hati kedua orang itu.


End file.
